Project Listing
This is a general listing of the stories written by the council and links to the information about them The New Universes Project Story Summary The New Universes Project is a set of stories developed and managed by The New Universes Project Council. These stories primarily follow states at war and the persons leading said states or people fighting for a better future by taking law enforcement into their own hands. This Project also uses some scientific theories that currently exist such as the Multi-Worlds Interpretation of Quantum Mechanics as well as theories on time travel. The story is often written from the point of view of the Watchers. They can see what characters are doing and depending on the Watcher following them can read their thoughts; beyond this the Watchers are more or less a third-party with omnipresence but not omniscience. '' The New Universes Core ''Sessions (Developed from 2001 – 2006) (Main Protagonist(s): Guildoer Anzon, Zoe Anarus and Aconnie Tieire) Rating: PG-14 Genre: Sci-fi, Action, Comedy, Romance This story follows a group of vigilantes whom take the law into their own hands and work to restore peace to a broken empire. More recently the story follows the crew of a government force created to keep the peace and deal with terrorist threats. Shadow Fire (Game overseen by Federation Sim Fleet and TNU Staff) (Developed from Oct 2006 – Sept 2008)(Main Protagonist(s): Alexandria Werner) Rating: NC-17 Genre: Sci-Fi, Action, Comedy, Romance This is a sub section of Sessions. It follows the crew of a vessel in Delta Force with the Terran Dominion called Shadow Fire. The Second Installment (Developed from Sept 2008 – Nov 2008)(Main Protagonist(s): Hukari Carain) Rating: PG-14 Genre: Mecha, Action, Comedy, Romance The events of this story take place after Sessions and follows Hukari Carain on her journey to stop the remains of the past government from destroying the innocent. She also fights corruption within the government she serves and works to keep live normal for those under her rule. The Black Projects (Developed from Sept 2008 – Dec 2008)(Main Protagonist(s): Sakura Loris-Carain) Rating: R Genre: Mecha, Action After an unknown force attacked the Watcher Records Division and stole valuable data and classified files the Watchers request intervention and Delta Force having no other personnel available send Sakura Loris and a team of Trainees to recover the data on modern day Earth once again. This was the beginning of the Tardes Arc. Hukari’s Day (Developed Nov 2008 – Jan 2009)(Main Protagonist(s): Hukari Carain) Rating: PG-14 Genre: Mecha, Action, Comedy This story follows Hukari and her friends after she chose to stay on Earth and when she was forced to return to the Terran Dominion. It also gives insight into the destruction of the UDC and the newly found enemies whom have been controlling everything from the shadows, Tardes. The Third Installment (Developed Jan 2009 – March 2009) (Main Protagonist(s): Hukari Carain) Rating: PG-14 Genre: Mecha, Action, Romance This story follows Hukari after the Tardes incident when she decided to try to have a somewhat normal life though after many problems she and everyone else decide to move on board Shadow Fire and continue the old path. This section marks the end of the Tardes Arc. A New Calling (Merged into TTI)(Main Protagonist(s): Rika Lee and Kai Lee) Rating: PG-14 Genre: Sci-Fi A New Calling follows the lives of Rika and Kai Lee. This takes place 1000 years after the events of TTI. Marsia Academy (Development began and concluded in May of 2009, it is currently in production)(Main Protagonist(s): Varies) Rating: PG-13 Genre: Adolescence, Mecha, Police, Comedy, Romance This follows the events after the end of the Aloris War. Following Hukari through her presidency as well as following the students of the academy her and Yumi attend. This project follows a primarily peaceful Terran Federation and occasionally the EU Council. It also goes into further explaining some of the EUs projects and Jim Olend's true intentions when he or another member of the council select someone who "interests" them. It is written by the TNU Council and people whom play its RP much as Shadow Fire once was. Marsia Academy also follows the beginnings of Misuki Raion's Career. The World of Tomorrow (Developed June 2009 - Oct 2009) (Main Protagonist(s): Misuki Raion, Joshua Travis and Sakura Carain) Rating: MA Genre: Mecha, Drama, Romance The World of Tomorrow follows Misuki Raion's Career and her marriage with Joshua Travis as well as the adventures of their ship the Lavie. This also follows Hukari and more of the Terran Federation government personnel as they begin to battle a new threat. More recently it has also focused on the history of Sakura Loris-Carain; Hukari's cousin and the commander of the AMC unit assigned to Misuki's ship. This is also when the story shifts from Hukari being the main protagonist to Misuki and later on Sakura taking on that role. It is also revealed that Tardes controls the main antagonists of this chapter; The Shadow Group. After a large battle with Tardes the ship is forced back in time and begins to prepare for a counter attack while destroying the landing parties sent by Tardes to Earth. The Journey to The Stars: Tomorrow (Canceled Development) Rating: MA Genre: Suspense, Romance, Mecha TJTS occurs 10 years after TWOT and follow Sakura, Misuki and Josh through their adventures once again. Later on in the story Misuki is given the option by a special research team to go back in time before Josh cheated on her with Sakura. The only thing they asked is that the timeline be changed to where the future does not end up with Earth being destroyed. This is a direct continuation of TWOT. The New Universes: Justice (Main Protagonists: Mimi Sorinson, Nephelle Marris and Kara Denn) (Finished January 2010 - June 2010) Rating: 16 + Genre: Suspense, Drama, Romance, Magical Powers, Girls With Guns TNU: Justice occurs after the third chapter of Marsia Academy and at first appears unrelated to the main plot. Justice follows a team of Specialists whom use the gems located by the UDC Research Teams on Hondos. Justice's first mission focuses on members of the Special Policing Unit of the Alchemy Commission with appearances from Hukari Carain and other long time cast members. Misuki Raion moves into a supporting role of the SPU to help them battle the Lowell Group. This marks the end of the project. Shadow Fire: The Great War (Main Protagonist: Alexandria Werner) (In Development) Rating: MA Genre: Sci-fi, Mecha, Suspense, Romance Shadow FIre: The Great War is a continuation of Shadow Fire and the TNU COre. It follows the crew as they venture to stop a new threat. Justice: Shattered Stars (Main Protagonist: Arianna Manomi) Rating: PG-13 Genre: Sci-fi, Mecha, Slice of Life, War, Romance Shattered Stars follows SAD a paramilitary organization and its members in their duty of defending the Outer Rim. This is a continuation of The Great War and The Final Chapters ark. It also follows the lives of the main characters as they attend the SAD Training Facilities. TNU: Eine Neue Reise Beginnt (Main Protagonists: Yuka Layton, Arisa Norinette and Kirin Dragmawl) Rating: PG-13 Genre: Sci-fi, Mecha Eine Neue Reise Beginnt is a continuation of the TNU stories after Misuki Raion leaves Delta Force. This story follows members of Delta Force who have come from other times and their conflicts with the new Faith Special Forces. Ceased due to the Lavie branch off. DFS Lavie (Main Protagonists: Various) Rating: 18+ Genre: Sci-fi, Mecha, Romance, Slice of Life Branch off of Eine Neue Reise Beginnt and is a continuation of the TNU stories after Misuki Raion leaves Delta Force. This story follows more aspects of the Lavie's crew and their missions as well as the fight with Faith Special Forces. Recently Yuka Layton took over command of the ship and the story is exploring some unexplored areas of the TNU story. It also begins connecting the other TNU stories together. To The Skies The Journey of a Thousand Years(Main Protagonists:Jess Andridi-Rowin and Cassandra Echelon) (In Planning) Rating: 16 + Genre: Fantasy, Drama TTS: The Journey of a Thousand Years or just TTS is a branch off of the TNU project on a distant world ruled by a Tyrannical Government who demands the service of his subjects or has them killed. This world has space ports in a few larger cities but is mainly made up of small villages. Unless you live in the larger cities technology is limited. This story follows a group of riders whom stand up for the rights of others and endeavor to fight the evil of the land. They are known as the Dragonriders. Kiru-Acu The Allegiance of One (Main Protagonists: Shasai Carain and Rai Zangard) (In Production) Rating: 17 + Genre: Fantasy, Sci-Fi Kiru-Acu ToO is a direct continuation of part 2 of Kiru-Acu One. It follows Shasai in her adventures in Hentori, the Alliance and the Empire. During her adventure she meets up with a fighter-for-hire named Rai. They both go on an adventure together setting out on a journey into the unknown. Atsikai Atsikai’s two stories follow separate parts of the world of Alen-Morein. This world is ravaged by war and unbeknown to most of the humans inhabiting this world spirit beings known as Atsikai battle in the shadows. There is and has always been a raging battle between the good Atsikai and the evil Atsikai for control over this world. Ever-so-often powerful Atsikai known as Lord Spirits contract with humans to combine their power together and through the powers within themselves give the world a fighting chance in this ever-changing battle so that one day it will end for good and bring peace to the world of Alen-Morein before all of civilization is lost! Visions of Madness Please see the VOM Wiki at vomofficial.wikia.com. Unrelated Projects (Side-stories) Insane Trek (Developed in 2006 - 2008) (Main Protagonist: Alex Ryan) Rating: MA Genre: Sci-Fi, Drama, Romance, Comedy This story follows Alex Ryan in her adventures in this alternate universe. It also introduced some functions of The Watchers that are not covered in other areas of the TNU Project. Kiru-acu (Developed from Oct 2006 – Development Concluded) (Main Protagonist(s): Kyri Aki, Zoe Aki, Kaiori Tataulos and Aura Mazda) Rating: PG Genre: Fantasy, Action This story follows a war on the world of Kiru and the actions taken by the nations of this world to stop the war or destroy the enemy on either side. World’s Past (Development Canceled) (Main Protagonist(s): Varies) Rating: R Genre: Sci-fi, Action This story follows a small team of agents whom go back in time to stop terrorist forces from involving themselves in the time line and changing history. Kiru-acu: Untold Futures (Development Canceled) (Main Protagonist(s): Varies) Rating: G Genre: Fantasy, Romance The continuation of Kiru-acu years after the end of Kiru-acu 2. Kiru-acu: World United (Development Canceled) Rating: PG-16 Genre: Fantasy In the distant future of the world of Kiru a new war is soon to come. Category:Summaries Category:Sessions Category:To The Sky Category:Unrelated Projects Category:The Great War Category:Justice: Shattered Stars Category:Skynet